The Return of Bumper
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: How Fat Amy found out Bumper was back.


Fat Amy looked out over the balcony at the party goers below. The top of the room was covered with two-way mirrors so she could see the mass of friends dancing and singing, but they couldn't see her. It was getting really crowded and she felt a bit lightheaded. It was their fourth year back at Barden and the girls were celebrating their gig to sing for the President tomorrow. Amy felt like she was nearing the end of her partying days. She was graduating this year and she still had no idea what the hell she was going into.

She felt a slight shift in the air, like someone was behind her, but before she could turn around and investigate a pair of hands gripped her hips tightly, making it impossible to turn. The person stepped forward and pressed himself against her back, his erection brushing her skirt covered bum. Lips brushed the shell of her ear and she stiffened slightly. She should have been screaming, she'd watched enough crime shows to know she was in danger, but she felt safe at the moment. The person was clearly turned on and she knew his intent, yet she couldn't force herself to move or scream.

"Don't make a sound."

That voice. That voice made chills run down Amy's spine. She hadn't heard that voice in three years. That voice was her achilles heel. She could almost feel him smile as she gasped. His hands traveled up from her hips to her breasts. He massaged them gently through her thin blue sweater and Amy let out a soft whimper. Her hands gripped the rail in front of her, bracing herself for what was about to happen.

He gently bit her ear lobe, dragging his lips and teeth down the side of her neck, tasting a mix of sweat and her signature perfume. He missed the taste of her, the weight of her breasts in his hands. He felt her press herself back against him, her ass brushing against his dick through his jeans. He groaned at the contact, rubbing himself on her, but he knew it wasn't enough, not in the slightest.

He quickly brought his hands down to the edge of her skirt, bunching it up around her hips, his fingers pinching and brushing her thighs and ass. He put his hands back on her hips and told her to step back and bend over. Amy complied as he unbuckled his jeans and released his stiff cock from his boxers. Amy assisted him in pulling down her panties and he grabbed himself in hand, positioning his dick at her entrance. In one quick thrust he buried himself inside of her.

"Shit!" Amy exclaimed at the contact.

He thrust again, moaning loudly at the sweet friction. Amy kept her hands on the railing for balance, resting her forehead against them as he picked up the pace of his hips.

"Oh God, baby, so good, so fucking good," he gritted out.

Amy whimpered again, feeling a tightness in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, her head was yanked back by her hair and she let out a cry of pain and pleasure. He wrapped her ponytail around his hand, keeping her head in place as her back arched and he slid in deeper, hitting the part of her that made her see stars.

"Yes! Yes, oh shit! Ahhhhh!" She screamed out as her orgasm coursed through her body.

"Say my name," he ground out, pulling her hair tighter. "Say it!"

"Bumper! Agh, yes! Bumperrrrrrr..."

He erupted inside of her, the hold on her hair loosening and his thrusts slowing down until he finally stopped, his cock still inside of her. Bumper released her ponytail from his hand and stepped back, sliding out of her. Amy straightened up, pushing her skirt back down around her hips. She turned as Bumper finished tucking himself back into his jeans and their eyes met. Small smiles graced their faces and Amy bit her lip seductively.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Bumper stepped forward and kissed her deeply, causing Amy to gasp in surprise. He pulled away when they needed air and grinned.

"I'm back."

* * *

 **Author's Nore: Hi friends! Been a super long time since I've posted and an even longer time since I've posted Bumper/Fat Amy! I can't say I'll continue my previous Pitch Perfect stories, but who knows. Haha Anyway, here's a tiny little drabble I came up with a few weeks ago. If anyone has any suggestions for me PM me and let me know! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
